


If Ricky Stayed The Night

by myfandomheart



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nicky - Freeform, Rinini, hsmtmts, ricky and nini deserve the world, rini - Freeform, what is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfandomheart/pseuds/myfandomheart
Summary: post ep. 4what if Ricky had stayed the night? would Nini have confided in him too? would things change between them?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	If Ricky Stayed The Night

Ricky sat there wishing he would have stopped himself from leaning in. He knew it was stupid, they’re friends now, he should figure out how to accept it. It’s a step in the right direction anyways.

When Nini returned, she had her arms full of pillows and an extra blanket. She looked as if she was about to topple over.

Ricky looked up from his phone and rushed over.

“Nini, you really didn’t have to..”

“No, no seriously, it’s fine. That pillow really sucks.” She dropped her pile onto the sofa with a slight smile, “And it gets pretty cold in here.”

“Anything it better than sleeping in the same room as Big Red. He snores like a train.” Ricky smiled and cleared a spot to sit within all the pillows.

“A train?” Nini clears a spot next to him, a generous amount of space between them.

“His mom bought him this c-pap machine to help him breathe and there’s all these settings to cover up the noise.” Ricky let out a laugh, “and of course he chooses jungle because that’s peaceful.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Red isn’t really known for being peaceful.”

“Not really.” They shared a laugh, “I don’t mean to bother you for too long, i know it’s already weird that I’m here. You can just go ahead and pretend I’m not here..”

“Ricky, I promise it’s fine.” She looked into his tired eyes, “why don’t we do something to get your mind off things?”

Would this be awkward? Maybe. Did Nini need this too? Definitely. Getting her mind off things was better than moping in her room over EJ.

“Before you say no, we could just watch a movie.”

“The Shining?”

“Are you trying to scare me? You know I hate that movie!” She threw a pillow at Ricky.

“I know, I know. What about ET?”

“Okay thats better.”

Nini grabbed the remote to the TV and searched for the movie.

Ricky grabbed a pillow and pulled it to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. He wasn’t taking any chances this time. If his body acted out of the control of his mind, who knows what he might try and do.

Everything about this felt like a date, minus the wearing her mom’s clothes.

The movie started and neither of their focus was on it.

Nini was so distracted by Ricky being here that she forgot about EJ.

Everything she had learned about him recently was so shocking. He really didn’t believe in her. Like at all. He didn’t think she could get that role at camp. Nini had always thought EJ was super talented, but did he ever think that of her? Was she ever special to anyone?

The movie went on and she didn’t even notice the tears leaking out of her eyes.

And how close she was sitting to Ricky.

Ricky’s life was falling apart. He didn’t know how life would be now that his parents were getting separated. Forever. He was close to his dad and all but it’s not a family without his mom. He had wanted something to take his mind off of Nini but this definitely wasn’t what he meant.

Ricky had no idea what place in the movie they were at, he has been so distracted. He glanced over to see Nini’s eyes glued to the screen, but her eyes beginning to water.

He didn’t know if it was his place to ask what was wrong or what to do to help. Ricky was never good at emotional support, but he knew he shouldn’t leave.

Nini sniffed and tried to stop herself, but in that moment she felt worthless. 

Ricky was panicked. He saw her trying to hide her tears and he couldn’t help but think he might be the cause. 

He reached his hand over to grab hers which was resting on the couch. It was a risk. She could push him away or get up and tell him to leave.

Ricky was gentle. He interlocked their pinkies and held his breath.

Nini was shocked to feel the sudden grasp.She had to admit her heart fluttered a little bit.

His hesitation was met with Nini moving their hands into a hold, fully interlocked.

Neither one of them dared to look at each other.

Ricky thought he was dreaming. He fully expected to be outside on his way home right now. 

This was the best possible outcome. 

Nini felt the feelings flooding back. She had kept trying to avoid it when she was with EJ, but it was fully apparent now.

Nini still loved Ricky. A lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! pls send me your suggestions for more HSMTMTS one shots! I'm willing to write about any ship or friendship :)


End file.
